Complications
by Sarit
Summary: [Added Chapter 2.] [Repost for added material.] Sequel to Silence of the Heart. Staying on Midgard had been a more difficult decision than Loki had originally thought. Soon, events will change him, and others close to him, irrevocably.
1. Chapter One

Title: Complications  
Fic Series: Silence of the Heart Arc  
Series: Matantei Loki Ragnarok  
Rating: PG-13 gasp  
Pairings: none yet, possible Loki/Mayura  
Spoilers: suggest reading Silence of the Heart first, as this takes place right after that.  
Summary: Sequel to Silence of the Heart. Staying on Midgard had been a more difficult decision than Loki had originally thought. Soon, events will change him, and others close to him, irrevocably.

* * *

Sitting at the window of his study, a small boy gazed outside, watching his friends and family together in the courtyard. Below him, he watched as Mayura played catch with Fenrir. Yamino was nearby, sweeping the walkway. Turning from the scene with a heavy sigh, the young boy sat in the plush chair at the desk.

Loki stared at the desk surface, not even noticing Eechan floating in to land on his head. His fingers drummed on the armrest of the chair, his face pensive. Resting his chin on his hand, Loki stared off into space, not even aware of the soft mewing sound Eechan made in concern.

It had been six months since he'd chosen to remain on Midgard instead of returning to Asgard. Things had changed drastically in those six months. His feelings hadn't changed, only grown stronger as the months went by.

He knew Odin was no doubt confused as to why he hadn't returned to Asgard. His adult form seemed to come and go at will, unfortunately not his will. It seemed to be unpredictable and completely without reason for it happening. In an attempt to once more kill Loki, Odin had sent Angrboda.

Known as Spica, she had taken up residence in the mansion as the maid. Loki had always had a fondness for the giantess, which resulted in them having three children together. But as fond as he was of Spica, he couldn't banish the intense feelings he had for Mayura.

It had taken awhile for him to realize who Spica was. He suspected that the longer he stayed in his child form, the more his memories would evaporate. He wasn't really that worried about it, however. The more he interacted with his children and the other gods, the faster the disorientation disappeared.

Getting up out of the chair, Loki walked out of his study and made his way down to the basement. Spica was outside with the others, watching Mayura closely. The two females didn't particularly like each other, which amused Loki greatly. Even with Spica unable to speak, she exuded jealousy in every pore.

The funny thing was, Spica didn't know exactly why she was jealous of Mayura. The interaction between the two women was amusing, though it brought a pang of guilt to Loki's heart, something he wasn't at all used to. Guilt was an illusive monster that seemed to have taken a hold of Loki with both arms, refusing to let go of him.

He'd never felt guilt before and he didn't much like it now. 'Why should I feel guilty now? I haven't done anything wrong,' Loki mused to himself, descending the stone steps to the basement. Once there he sat on the floor, leaning against one of the stone walls; gazing at the metal tree in the center of the room. It was devoid of any aura now, the entire evil aura having been consumed a long time ago.

Guilt was something that has always been elusive to the young god. Loki was a man of many pleasures, one who had previously done whatever he felt like doing. He'd never considered the consequences of his actions, which had resulted in him getting in quite a bit of trouble.

He still didn't know why Odin had banished him. There were so many reasons, most of which had to do with Ragnarok. Ragnarok seemed to be something that was being dangled over their heads, never leaving. The worst of it had to be the danger his children were constantly in. Yamino and Fenrir had been in such danger all their lives; he wanted them to know some kind of peace. And Hel…well, he wished he could have done something more for her before…

Sitting alone in the basement, Loki pulled his knees up to his chin, staring at the metal-framed tree. The room was dark, almost foreboding. He shivered, pulling his coat around him tighter. He didn't complain about the cold; it was his idea to seek this solitude. There was something that was bothering him, something he couldn't quite put a name to.

A dark red ball of light appeared near the tree, slowly growing. It grew until it blocked the metal tree, the light almost blinding. When it was gone, a tall man stood in its place.

The man was dressed in long robes or deepest onyx. He had soft brown hair, which fell around him and pooled on the floor. His right eye was covered by his hair, much the same way that Heimdall's did. His one visible eye gleamed with malice and hatred. The red orb gazed upon the huddled figure of Loki.

Loki looked up, finding himself in his adult form. He stared at the floor, his eyes on the hem of the black robes. Silence reigned for long moments before Loki slowly came to his feet, meeting the gaze of the other man. "Odin."

"Loki." Odin's voice was calm, his demeanor cold as ice. "I must admit, I didn't expect you to stay here."

"Apparently you don't know me as well as you thought you did," Loki retorted, angered beyond words. How dare Odin come into his life now? After all the pain his blood brother had caused him, he dared to intrude now?!

"Apparently so," Odin commented, walking around the metal tree. He placed his hand on the rim of the structure, gazing at it with interest. "Interesting creation, Loki. Pity you weren't able to keep them."

"I don't need them anymore." Loki narrowed his eyes suspiciously, watching Odin with caution. What did the All Father want now? He'd done enough as it was, what more could he want? Perhaps he had finally decided to take matters into his own hands and kill Loki himself…

"So it would seem." Odin turned, gazing at his blood brother for a very long moment. Loki took a step back; shivering at the look Odin gave him. It was a mixture of hatred, sadness, and pain.

None of which Loki understood. Odin and he had been so very close before his exile. They'd been the best of friends; blood brothers in every sense of the word. Odin had been one of his best friends, along with Odin's son Thor. "Why Odin? Why have you done this?"

"Retribution," Odin said simply, turning from the framework to gaze at his blood brother.

"Retribution? For what?!" Loki demanded, angered now. What did Odin need retribution from Loki for?!

"You don't know?" Odin arched an elegant eyebrow upwards, and then turned from him. He walked over to the far wall, waving his hand in front of it. An image began to form, white mist surrounding it.

Loki gasped in s hock, gazing at the dead figure of his wife, Sigyn. "No!"

"Yes." Odin turned a cold, hard stare onto Loki. His eyes were cold, unfeeling as he gazed at his blood brother. "You killed her, Loki. She died because of you! And with her death, I will have retribution! Tell me, Loki...how does it feel to have your daughter die?"

Loki took a step backward, as if he'd been slapped in the face. This was why Odin had turned Hel against him! It was for some sick sense of vengeance!

"That's right." Odin couldn't help but smirk victoriously. "You tried to insinuate yourself within my family, driving us all towards Ragnarok! But it backfired, didn't it? Instead of destroying us, you will be destroyed! Your daughter is dead and all because of you!"

"No! Because of you!" Loki growled, doing the one thing he'd never thought of doing before. He hit Odin square on the jaw, sending the All Father reeling backwards and hitting the opposite wall. "You were my _brother_! Do you know what that means? Do you have any clue as to what a brother is?! If you did, you would never have hurt my daughter! I loved you and you betrayed me!"

"Don't you _dare_ to presume anything with me! You're nothing but a low-life giant I rescued out of Jotunheim. You'd be nothing without me!" Odin growled, coming to his feet. His one visible eye flashed in anger and hatred.

Bristling in anger, Loki stood up straight, his green eyes filled with fire. "I was happy with my wife until I met you! Tell me, Odin, how did Glut die?"

Odin was silent, staring back at his blood brother. Loki had never questioned Odin about this before and he was a bit surprised that he would do so now. "I told you she…"

"…fell down an ice shaft." Loki finished for him. He'd heard this so often he could repeat it in his sleep. "I've never questioned you on it before, Odin. Never. But after recent events, I can't help but do so now."

"I don't have to tell you…any…thing…" Odin stopped in mid-sentence, staring behind him.

Yamino stood at the bottom of the stairs, Fenrir in his arms. Behind him the staircase was silent, Spica and Mayura watching silently. Mayura stared wide-eyed at the two, instantly recognizing the tall auburn-haired young man. A thoughtful look crossed her face before she looked to Loki, nodding once.

This hadn't been the way he had wanted her to find out about him. 'Ah well…at least she knows now.' He turned to Odin, his eye narrowed dangerously. "So, how did she die Odin? You said she fell down an ice shaft and I never questioned you. I'm questioning you now. Why did she look as if she'd been raped and torn apart if she fell down an ice shaft then?!"

Silence permeated the room, Yamino and the others looking to Odin for answers as well. The children of Loki had heard of their father's first wife, and his two children. There was a look of horror on Mayura's face, her hand placed to her lips in shock.

"You're frightening your human whore, Loki." Odin sneered, waving his hand. The group on the stairs came crashing forward, Mayura falling with a cry onto the hard pavement.

"Stop it, Odin!" Loki growled, kneeling next to Mayura to help her up. She looked up into his eyes, expecting to see anything but what he saw.

She smiled softly at him, touching his face reassuringly. He placed his hand over hers, wordlessly thanking her for her reassurance and presence.

Odin's eye narrowed dangerously, anger and rage radiating from him as he watched the two. This was intolerable! Loki was supposed to suffer, suffer horribly! How was it that he was able to find love in this god-forsaken place?

"Mayura, look out!" Loki pushed her out of the way and behind him, his eyes narrowed in anger. A spike of power was embedded in his forearm, where Mayura had been only seconds before.

"Loki-kun!" Mayura reached out to him, afraid. He smiled back at her, despite the pain.

"Don't worry about it, Mayura. It's nothing." Loki pushed Mayura behind him again, unconcerned about his bleeding wound. He glared at Odin, his very posture showing his displeasure and anger. "I trusted you when I had trusted no one else in my life. You betrayed me, just as my own family had."

That stopped Odin cold. He looked up at Loki with his one eye, not even noticing the blood that trickled out of his mouth from Loki's previous attack. The word 'betrayal' hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd always blamed Loki, claiming what he'd done was betrayal. But was it betrayal? He'd been terrified of the prophecy of Ragnarok. It had always said that Loki would be the instrument of Asgard's destruction…but was he? Or was it Odin himself, his fear of death that was the real cause of Ragnarok?

Loki's children were strange, to be sure. But they were still children….how many times had he seen Loki's loving touch with them? All the times that Odin had witnessed Loki's devotion to Sleipnir.

That raised another question. Why did Loki give Sleipnir to him? The answer was obvious, if he only chanced to look for it. Loki knew that he would never be able to care for Sleipnir, not the way his son deserved. Odin could do that and so…

What had it cost Loki to give up his child? Sleipnir wasn't like Loki's other children. His blood-brother had actually born him, not just conceived. It was a revelation to the All Father, one he hadn't been prepared for.

Taking a step back, away from Loki, Odin turned to face the wall. He closed his eyes, not even aware of the cut to his temple from their fight. "I'm sorry, Loki. Can you forgive my rashness? I didn't realize…I'm a fool, plain and simple."

Loki stared, uncomprehendingly. Did he hear correctly? He just stared at Odin, dumbfounded. Did Odin just _apologize_?!

"Odin, I…"

"No." Odin turned, and then embraced Loki in a tight, brotherly hug. "I am sorry for what I have done to you and your family. I was so afraid of Ragnarok…that I nearly caused it on my own. There is nothing wrong with your family; I just chose to see that there was. There certainly is nothing wrong with you. I don't expect you to forgive me, for I cannot forgive myself. I will leave you to your life, brother. Do not fear; unless you approach me, I will not interfere in your life again." He took a step backwards, a soft light appearing on the wall. Beyond the light, fields of gold could be seen, along with a monumental castle in the distance.

"Odin, wait!" Loki reached out to his blood-brother, his green eyes wide with sadness. Odin smiled, shaking his head. He stepped through the portal, then vanished. Falling to his knees, Loki bowed his head and wept bitter tears.

An arm wrapped around him and he instinctively moved into the warm embrace, despite knowing who it was. He looked up, fully expecting to see Yamino.

Instead, Mayura sat next to him, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry Mayura. I…"

"It's all right, Loki-kun." Mayura gazed at him confidently, with no hint of remorse or confusion on her face. "There is a lot I don't understand, but we have a lot of time to fix that, ne? We have to get you home, after all."

"Mayura…" Loki whispered, then hugged her tight. She sniffed, and then hugged him back, her own tears falling. She would return him home, where he belonged.

* * *

A.N.: Reposted because after going over it again, I realized there was a whole page missing. -.-;; Computers at work suck, I swear. Anyway, here's the update chapter and I should have the second chapter this weekend.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Fenrir gazed at the two on the couch, wagging his tail. On the outside he was calm, which was unusual even for him. He kept darting glances over at his mother and the pink-haired mystery girl. The events in the cellar had been astonishing and surprising all at the same time. What he hadn't expected was for Mayura to see it all…and be as calm as she was now. He looked over at Mayura, who sat next to his father. Loki was now in his true, adult form and seemed to be staying that way. In fact, Fenrir was still unnerved by what had happened.

He'd never seen his father cry before. Loki had always been so strong and sure of himself. But the events in the cellar had changed that. Odin had seemed to do a complete change, one moment the vengeful god they all knew and had experienced. The next, he was sobbing, asking Loki for his forgiveness. Fenrir didn't know about his father, but he would never forgive Odin. Not after all the pain the AllFather had given their family.

Looking over at his mother, his tail started wagging in alarm. He knew that look all too well. Spica was in her 'protective, stay away he's MINE!' mode. Apparently he wasn't the only one to see the look on Spica's face.

Yamino stepped forward immediately, taking a hold of Spica and all but dragging her out, mumbling something about making tea. Fenrir's ears perked up at that, then ran after his younger sibling and mother. Food! Everything else could wait!

Watching them leave the room, Mayura turned back to Loki. She reached out and took his hand in hers. She turned it around, her fingers tracing over the lines of his palm. She marveled at how strong his hand appeared to be. Calmly, she looked up into his soft green eyes. "You lied to me, Loki-kun."

Loki actually winced at her words, though he wondered at her name for him. She had to know who and what he was now. Why the same honorific? Or was she trying to say that she didn't care about what she'd found out, that their relationship was the same as before? Then again, was Mayura even capable of such subtlety?

To his astonishment, she was. She kept her gaze on the hand that she held, her fingers tracing over his skin. "Didn't you trust me, Loki-kun? I thought we were friends. Surely you could have told me this. I even asked you who you were that time and you flat out lied to me. Why?"

Closing his eyes, Loki gazed at their hands, and then squeezed hers gently. "Because I didn't want to put you in danger, Mayura. I do not have a very safe existence."

"Why don't you tell me and let me judge for myself?" Mayura suggested lightly, touching his cheek softly.

He looked up, gazing into her eyes. He took her hand, and then kissed the back of it. "You are a good friend, Mayura. I am honored to call you friend."

She blushed, lowering her head in embarrassment. "Loki-kun!" Protesting lightly, she grinned. Her eyes narrowed, and then she grew all series. "Let me look at your arm."

"I'm fine, Mayura. Honestly." Loki tried to console her, then yelped when she took his arm and tried to take his jacket off.

"Let me see!" Her tone was commanding and determined. He couldn't help but snicker, but gave in. He used his good hand to unbutton the jacket, and then slid it off. He hissed in pain, the cloth pulling some of the skin that had started to scab over the wound.

Mindful of his injury, Mayura took his forearm in her hands, brushing aside the tattered material of his shirt. Dipping one of the towels in a bowl of water that Yamino had left behind, she light dabbed at the blood-covered wound. Loki hissed in pain at first, but soon quieted. Mayura's gentle ministrations soothed away the pain, causing Loki to look at her with renewed respect. Who was Mayura? And why didn't she fear him like most others did?

Picking up the bandages, she bandaged up his wound gently. Once she was done, she looked up at him. Eyes wide, she lowered her head quickly, blushing furiously. "Ahh…gomen. I didn't mean to be so forward and demanding."

"No, it's all right, Mayura." Loki flexed his arm, then grinned. "Thank you. It feels much better."

She nodded, clasping her hands together and rested them on her lap. Silence ensued for a long time, neither one willing to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

Finally, Loki cleared his throat. "Mayura? May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Loki-kun." Mayura looked up, curious.

"What did you mean by 'take me home'?" Loki asked, frowning thoughtfully. That had been bugging him for awhile now.

"Nani? Oh…" Mayura felt her cheeks turn red in a hot blush. "I…thought you wanted to go home. To wherever you come from. Asgard, ne?"

"Asgard…" Loki closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He didn't even know if Asgard was his home anymore. There was so much that he loved here that it could be considered his home too. "I don't know if I want to go back."

"No? Doushite?" Mayura questioned, surprised. She'd thought he would want to go back to his family. Didn't Odin say something about a wife and daughters? Then she remembered…

"Oh Loki-kun." Mayura sighed, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose someone dear to you."

He looked up at her, his green eyes slowly filling with tears. He hugged her tightly all at once, sobbing into her shoulder. She felt her own tears fall, holding him in her arms close. Rocking back and forth, she ran her fingers through his auburn hair soothingly, comfortingly. After a time he stopped, just lying in her arms, his head pillowed on her breast.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Mayura's voice was soft and caring, not a hint of condemnation lacing it.

"I guess I do owe you some explanations, don't I?" Loki looked into her friendly eyes, his hand cupping her cheek. She blushed, but nodded. He lowered his hand, and then gazed out the window. "First of all, I'm not the person you thought I was. I'm not…human."

"Not human?" Mayura's eyes widened. Fushigi mystery! Loki-kun was an alien!

Sensing her thoughts, Loki gave a little laugh, his eyes twinkling. "No, Mayura. I'm not an alien. When I told you I was a god, I wasn't lying. I am a god. I come from Norway and I belong to the Norse pantheon of ancient gods."

"Honto ni?!" She'd just studied that bit of European history in school. Her eyes widened, remembering. "You mean you're that Loki? The Trickster? The one responsible for Ragnarok?"

Loki made a face, rolling his eyes and looking pained. "One of these days, I'm going to see about getting that fixed. Ragnarok hasn't happened yet, Mayura. Nor will it happen. I certainly don't intend to start it."

"Honto ni?" she whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes. She smiled, and then kissed his cheek. "Somehow I knew you weren't like that. I'm glad I was right."

He smiled back, gazing into her eyes. She swallowed, and then watched silently. He took her hand in his, kissing each finger separately. "You do my heart good, Daidouji Mayura. I am glad to know you and have you in my life."

She blushed, looking down. "You flatter me overmuch, Loki-kun."

"Oh, I don't think I do." Loki grinned, taking her hand in his and placing it over his heart. "You have always meant a great deal to me, Mayura. Why do you think I stayed?"

"I…don't know." She admitted, looking confused. Why had he stayed?

"For you, my Lady, Mayura," Loki whispered, his lips getting closer to her own. She gasped, her eyes fluttering closed moments before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Trembling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in closer to him. After a long moment they parted, her ruby eyes wide, his emerald soft with an emotion she was only just beginning to comprehend.

He traced a finger along her cheek, and then winked. "At any rate, let me finish the little story I had started. For an unknown reason, my blood-brother, Odin who you met earlier, banished me here. He cursed me, taking away most of my power and confining me to the form of a child. I didn't know why he did that and I still don't.

"I came here so now one would recognize my name. Not many in the Asian countries care about ancient myths from Europe. So I was able to live here and search for what I needed to return to Asgard." Loki smiled at her, kissing her neck. She shivered at the touch, though she didn't pull away. "And then I met you. At first you were very irritating. There were numerous times that I contemplated ordering Yamino-kun to throw you out and not let you back in. But closely I started to enjoy your company and I still do.

"When you grew sad when I 'left,' I didn't know what to do. My daughter Hel had broken the curse that had been on me, restraining me into a child's form. I was free to return to Asgard, exact vengeance upon the one who sent me and become King of the Gods, if I so wishes. At least that is what Fenrir suggested. But I didn't want that…I just wanted to be happy. And that was when I realized that the only place I could be happy was here, with you."

Mayura felt her cheeks burn in a hot blush the more and more Loki said. He had stayed for her? Because being around her made him happy? She couldn't deny the fact that being around him, whether in his child or adult form, made her happy. He was her best friend…even if she had thought her best friend to be eight years-old.

Standing up, she reached out and took his hands, pulling him up. "It's decided then! We'll get you home. We'll find your daughters and then you can decide if you want to stay or come back here."

He looked down at her, and then impulsively hugged her tight. "Thank you, Mayura. You are one of a kind. I shall miss you."

"Miss me?" Mayura gave him a sly look, then winked and gave him the peace sign. "I'm going with you! It's not every day a girl gets to see Heaven! Fushigi mystery!"

Loki couldn't help it, he laughed. Pulling her into his arms, he twirled her around. She giggled, and then laughed with him, hugging him tight. When he set her down, she grinned up at him, and then ran out of the office and downstairs to tell Yamino.

Shaking his head, Loki couldn't help but follow; a smile on his face. He looked down at his bandaged arm, placing hand over the wound. He would follow her, no matter where she led him. Midgard was home…he knew that now. Or rather, his home was with her.

* * *

Cringing, Loki took a step back, his eyes wide and his back pressed against the kitchen wall. He stared at the two fighting women in front of him, no chance of escape. He could see Fenrir and Yamino snickering across the room, making no attempt to rescue their father. Ecchan had made itself scarce, doing Loki no good at all.

Spica had seemed to regain the ability of speech and she was using it to the fullest. Mayura certainly didn't seem at all perturbed by these events. She was more than willing to give her own two cents, as it were.

"Loki-sama is MINE!" Spica growled, her eyes flaring in anger, her fists clenched at her sides. She all but radiated anger and mistrust.

Mayura took a step back at Spica's intensity. She was so angry! "Spica-chan…I don't want to take him away from you."

"You…you don't?" Spica looked suspicious, taking a step back. She looked at Loki, and then bowed her head, ashamed. "Gomen nasai, Loki-sama! I didn't mean…I don't have any right to…"

"Spica." Loki reached out, taking her face in his hands. "You mean a great deal to me, you always have. Without you, I wouldn't have three of the most beautiful children a man could have. I care for you…but I don't love you."

She flinched, but he kept hold of her, his eyes kind. "I don't love you, not the way you want me to. But I know someone who does."

"Honto ni?" Spica looked up at Loki, her eyes wide. He winked at her, and she blushed, looking down. She knew who he meant. Turning from him, she embraced Mayura impulsively. "Gomen nasai, Mayura-chan."

"Ahhh…its okay, Spica-chan." Mayura hugged the young giantess back, a bit confused. She knew she was missing something here but she wasn't about to mention it since Spica seemed to have changed her mind about Mayura.

"You'll be happy soon, 'kassan." Yamino hugged his mother and she smiled and returned the hug.

"Eh?!!" Mayura blinked, staring in shock. Spica was Yamino's mother?!

"Oops. I knew I forgot to tell you something." Loki grinned, sweat dropping slightly. Mayura glared at him, tapping her foot impatiently. He grinned, and then sighed. "Yamino, Fenrir and Hel are my children. Spica, or Angrboda which is her real name, is their mother."

"Oh. Fushigi mystery!"

Shaking his head, Loki looked at all present. "We're going to Asgard."

"Nani?!" Yamino and Fenrir both exclaimed at the same time. "Ah…very good, Loki-sama."

"I'm going too!" Mayura spoke up quickly before they had a chance to leave without her.

"Mayura-san, it will be dangerous." Yamino cautioned, and then sighed when she shrugged.

"I'm going." Her tone made it clear she wasn't going to be talked out of it.

Loki couldn't help but laugh, and then shrug. "All right, Mayura-chan. You can go with us. But you must promise to do whatever any of us tell you and to not scream."

"Scream? Uh…sure." Mayura frowned darkly, giving Loki a glare. She wasn't afraid!

Nodding, Loki took a deep breath. Turning to the doorway, he closed his eyes and raised his hands. His body glowed a soft green, and then the light surrounded the door. Moments later, the other side of the doorway was gone to be replaced by a sunny landscape.

Mayura stared, openmouthed. She was too shocked to even use her favorite phrase. Loki took her hand in his, and then stepped through the portal. On the other side, there were no clouds, only a deep blue sky that was unheard of on Earth. "Mayura, welcome to my home. Welcome to Asgard."


End file.
